<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowing Grace by Calamity_Hero_Awakens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755995">Knowing Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens'>Calamity_Hero_Awakens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grace [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fi is a quiet bean, Gen, Hylia Is Best Mom, Hylia doesn’t really know what she’s doing, Light Angst, Mostly about Hylia actually, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Origin Story, She wasn’t hired to make spirits but she tries her best, Short &amp; Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you nervous?” Hylia asked.</p><p>“I am neither nervous nor excited,” Fi simply responded. Of course, the golden goddess had already known that, but what else was she suppose to ask? It seemed impolite not to inquire what Fi’s feelings were, even if she had none.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“I have been ready to fulfill my purpose since my creation.”</p><p>Hylia’s expression turned to one of understanding, as if she knew what came next but was still unhappy with it. And that was exactly the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grace [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knowing Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of crying which is progress</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The power of evil was growing stronger. The power possessed by the goddess would not be enough, should Demise gain control of the triforce, and the goddesses knew that. As the protector of all that Din, Nayru, and Farore had created, Hylia knew she couldn’t simply let all life be laid to waste. In an attempt to keep the evil at bay, Hylia devised a plan.</p><p>In time, a hero would be born to defeat Demise and return light to the land. In preparation for that day, the goddess Hylia began creating a holy weapon, a sword of pure light that could deflect and shatter the darkness. However, the weapon would be useless if the wielder knew not how and when to use it. Realizing this, the golden goddess crafted a spirit to inhabit the blade, one who could assist and guide the hero.</p><p>✨ ✨ ✨</p><p>The holy sword had been forged and the spirit had been created. Resting the blade across her lap, the goddess ran her fingertips over it.</p><p>“Awaken,” her gentle voice said. Silent seconds ticked by before the spirit reacted; the sword emitted a bright light and the spirit appeared. Admiring her creation, Hylia smiled.</p><p>The spirit was feminine, her matte blue skin fading down into blue and purple sleeves at her shoulders, the fabric taking the place of arms. Her black and teal legs ended in matching heels but, with the way she levitated, it seemed that she wouldn’t be using them much anyway.</p><p>Her expression was neutral, her solid blue eyes adding to the effect. Standing in front of the Goddess, she was petite. She stood straight, but still, the top of her head only reached just below the goddess’s breasts.</p><p>Hylia lowered herself to her knees, sitting back on her feet.</p><p>“Hello,” she greeted the spirit. The small figure hovered in place, offering no words or any indication that she had heard or understood the immortal woman. Hylia tried again.</p><p>“I shall name you Fi.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Fi’s melodical voice chimed, though it was monotone. The smile reappeared on Hylia’s face.</p><p>“I am the goddess Hylia. Do you know who you are?” the goddess asked. Having never created a sword spirit, she was unsure what Fi already knew and what she needed to be taught.</p><p>“I am a sword spirit. I was crafted by you to assist the hero when darkness threatens to overtake the light.” So it seemed Fi already knew her purpose.</p><p>“That is correct.”</p><p>✨ ✨ ✨</p><p>Thousands of years had passed since the creation of Fi and the Goddess Sword. The time for a hero was drawing closer and it was time for Fi to take her place in wait for the chosen one.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Hylia asked after she had told Fi.</p><p>“I am neither nervous nor excited,” Fi simply responded. Of course, the golden goddess had already known that, but what else was she suppose to ask? It seemed impolite not to inquire what Fi’s feelings were, even if she had none.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“I have been ready to fulfill my purpose since my creation.”</p><p>Hylia’s expression turned to one of understanding, as if she knew what came next but was still unhappy with it. And that was exactly the case.</p><p>Wordlessly, the goddess held her hand out for Fi to take and the sword spirit's sleeve lifted to rest in the woman's hand. With a flash of light, the two disappeared, reappearing in the Temple in which Fi was destined to rest in wait for the hero.</p><p>Sleeve in hand, the two approached the pedestal in the center of the room. For a moment, neither said anything, simply listening to their own thoughts. Finally, Hylia bent down and placed her hands gently on Fi's shoulders.</p><p>"We will see each other soon," Hylia said in a comforting tone, though Fi seemed indifferent as always. Perhaps the goddess was the one who required comforting and not the spirit.</p><p>"I will guide the hero to his destiny," Fi replied. "He will not fail."</p><p>Hylia gave a small smile, relieved to hear the confidence she had. Pulling Fi closer, the golden goddess wrapped her arms around the sword spirit. Fi remained motionless; as Hylia began to pull back, soft sleeves enveloped her shoulders in a soft and comforting embrace.</p><p>"I will not let you down," the spirit said, and it may have been Hylia's imagination, but she thought the voice sounded the smallest bit sad. Hylia let Fi hug her until the two pulled back. After placing a gentle kiss to Fi's cheek, the spirit reverted to her sword form. The goddess gently grasped the sword's hilt with both hands as she eased the blade into the pedestal. There was nothing grand about the action, no bright light or angelic chorus, nor was there anything sad about it. The two would meet again soon enough. Nevertheless, Hylia's heart hurt.</p><p>Running her fingertips over the blade, the goddess mustered a smile.</p><p>"Return to me soon, my child."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>